


we all fall down

by amosanguis



Series: when the strong fail the weak (fail themselves) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Gen, Season/Series 05, wine leads to sad stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam screams for help – for Bobby, for Castiel, for Gabriel, for God, for anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie"

-z-

 

Dean falls, his legs crumpling beneath him as the werewolf rips and tears into his chest.  And Sam just isn’t fast enough and when the bullets finally hit their mark – Sam falls down next to his brother and he screams.

He screams for help – for Bobby, for Castiel, for Gabriel, for God, for _anybody_.

But it’s too late because Dean’s drowning in his own blood and he chokes out Sammy’s name one last time – and then he’s gone.

And Sam’s still screaming.

“Sam,” it’s Gabriel.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Sam shouts.  “ _Where were you_?!”

“Sammy,” and Gabriel takes a step forward.

“Unless you’re here to fix him,” Sam’s growls, “go away.”

“I can’t—” and then Sam picks up the gun he’s dropped and empties the rest of the magazine into Gabriel.  The archangel flinches – not from the pain of the wounds, but from Sam’s intent.

“Get away from me,” the tears are still streaming down his face and there are sirens in the distance.

“The cops—”

And then Sam dips his fingers into the pool of Dean’s blood and he furiously draws the banishing sigil.

“I said, ‘ _Go **away**_ ’!” and then Sam slams his hand down onto the pavement and Gabriel disappears in a flash of white light.

And just as Sam settles once more over Dean’s broken body, police cruisers careen around the corner and box him in.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
